


The Heart and the Liver

by mistresstabris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresstabris/pseuds/mistresstabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke spend a night at her house. Things get a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart and the Liver

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after their night together, after Hawke defeats the Arishok. I was on the hunt for drunk neck kissing fics, but didn't find many. So, I figured I'd make the attempt.

The Hanged Man was cold and smelled of booze and vomit. Typical. Hawke was dying to get a pint and insisted her gang join her. Fenris definitely didn't mind drinking, but he preferred to do so in the privacy of his abandoned estate. He also preferred to not drink around Hawke. He had the tendency to share sensitive information while drunk. Lately, said information was about Marian and his unresolved feelings for her. Yet, here he was.  
"So, moral of the story is never bring a ribbon and a duck to a knife fight. You'll end up with no pants and no ribbon," Hawke said, finishing off her nth beverage.  
"May want to slow down there, Chuckles. Your favorite dwarf doesn't really want to drag you all the way to Hightown."  
"I would love to take you home," Isabela purred, _mostly_ joking. Fenris shot her a glare, not realizing Isabela was just egging him on.  
"Maybe Broody could take her home. It's on his way, after all," Varric said, eyeing Fenris knowingly. Hawke looked at the elf, silently asking him to decline. She knew it wouldn't be good for either of them to be alone together in their state.  
"I have something to take care of. I can't babysit her."  
"What are you going to take care of? Is it going to be another headache for me to deal with?" Aveline asked, exhausted.  
"No. It's out of town."  
"Why couldn't you just take her home before you left town?" Merrill asked him.  
"If I must, I will take her home. Just stop with this line of questioning," Fenris said sternly, already tired of the lie he was failing to weave.  
"Good. Let's all head out, then."  
"Already? We've only been for... all night," Hawke said as the alcohol finally began to wreak havoc in her system.  
"Some of us have people to heal and rebellion to organize, Hawke." Most of her companions rose and made their way to the front door. Varric and Isabela walked together to their rooms. Fenris and Hawke sat silently, awkwardly, at their table.  
"Are you ready to leave, Hawke?"  
"Why not? I can drink at home, too," Marian slurred as she stood--or rather, stumbled--up. Fenris made a disgusted noise and lightly guided Hawke to her feet and the door. The walk home was troublesome. It was not aided by the many, many stairs standing between Lowtown and Hightown. The intoxicated pair had more than their share of tumbles down them, but they eventually reached the Champion's estate.  
"Here you are, Hawke. Goodnight," Fenris stated, turning to leave.  
"Don't you want to stay here tonight? I'd really rather you be here than alone," Hawke said, attempting to form a coherent thought. Fenris was not exactly fond of the idea of spending the night with Marian. He also was not fond of the idea of spending another night alone.  
"I really shouldn't."  
"Please, Fenris. Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana are on personal trips. If you leave, then we'll both be drunk and alone."  
Fenris thought himself to be irresponsible either way, but he chose an awkward night at Marian's over a lonely night at his. The two stumbled inside, tossing their coats on the floor. Hawke guided Fenris to her great room and leaned against the fireplace.  
"What do you want to do for the rest of the night? I could read to you. We could drink some more. We could turn in for the night. Guest's choice."  
"The first two sound good."  
"Fantastic. I'll grab the wine. You grab what you want to read," Hawke declared. Fenris made his way to the library. He had a tough time reading the titles of the books to begin with, but found the task to be an even greater challenge in his current state. Eventually, he chose a tome that had a pretty cover. When he returned to the great room, he found Hawke with a bottle. She initially wanted to bring two, but decided to be the tiniest bit responsible. Fenris handed her the book and sat down on the floor.  
"Elven Panthenon? I didn't think you'd be interested, but this is a good read, nonetheless," Marian said as she sat down next to her broody friend. She opened the book to the section on Sylaise, rested it on their legs, and began reading.  
"Sylaise the Hearthkeeper is seen as the sister of Andruil the Huntress. While Andruil loved to run with the creatures of the wild, Sylaise preferred to stay by her home-tree, occupying herself with gentle arts and song," Hawke translated, looking at Fenris every few words as he concentrated on their meaning.  
"It is Sylaise who gave us fire and taught us how to use it," she continued. "It is Sylaise who showed us how to heal with herbs and with magic, and how to ease the passage of infants into this world. And again, it is Sylaise who showed us how to spin the fibers of plants into thread and rope." Fenris then put his hand over the page and tried his hand at reading.  
"We owe much to Sylaise, and that is... why we sing to her when we...kindle the fires and... when we put them out." When the words that followed were irksome, Marian took over once again after taking a swig of the already depleted bottle.  
"That is why wer sprinkle our aravels with Sylaise's fragrant tree-moss, and ask that she protect them and all within." With those last few words, and in his inebriated condition, Fenris's hand found its way to Hawke's cheek. The couple looked hungrily into each other's eyes. Their mouths met in a sloppy mess of alcohol and saliva. In their excitement, Fenris found his way to Marian's neck and continued his assault. He sucked and nipped at her skin, surely leaving marks that would remain into the morning. Hawke suddenly stopped and lightly pushed him away.  
"Um. This isn't right. I can't do this to either of us again," Hawke muttered, obviously disappointed at her realization.  
"You're right," Fenris replied, blushing slightly. "I should leave."  
"No. I still don't want you to sleep alone. Stay in the guest room, please."  
"If you insist," Fenris said as he pushed himself off of the suddenly cold stone floor. As he walked to his temporary room, he heard a whisper. _I'm so sorry._ He held back tears as he shut his door behind him.  
The next morning, Hawke left Fenris asleep in her estate and headed towards the Hanged Man. Varric greeted her as he sat with Isabela, swapping stories. Isabela eyed Marian and gave her a perceptive look.  
"Did you have some fun with our elven companion last night?" Hawke rubbed her neck in an attempt to conceal her shame. She was normally quick on her feet, but today the sarcastic quips were just not coming.  
"You have something to share, Chuckles?" Varric asked, a grin spreading across his face. The awkwardness of the situation only increased when Fenris walked in. When he saw Hawke, he tensed up, but continued towards the table. When he reached it, Varric and Isabela shot him slightly lecherous looks, which led to him turning right around and leaving.  
"I guess that answers our questions," Isabela purred as she sipped her drink and gazed at Fenris from behind. Marian sat down and ordered a pint. She did not recount the events of the previous night, keeping them between her and Fenris.


End file.
